Every Time It Rains
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy. Zedd. Rain. Musings... that's pretty much all there is to it. 'Complete'
1. Every Time It Rains

Disclaimer - No I still don't own them sadly.

Author's Notes - Bored, s'been a while since I wrote anything. By the way I HATE the new layout for the accounts, 'grumbles' damn ass sites can't just leave shit alone.

Summary - Tommy. Zedd. Rain. Musings.…yep that's pretty much all there is to it.

-o-

Every Time It Rains

Zedd

-o-

I see him standing there, his hair now shorter, his frame more solid then before but still just as lean and agile. He wears glasses now, his pain-filled eyes hidden behind the glass and thin frames, I know he doesn't need them, his powers keep his senses and body in perfect order, he only wears them to hide, to pretend he isn't what he is, isn't who he is, but I know better. I've always known better.

Standing outside of the school that is now not his place of education but of work, I lean casually against the tree, using the thick branches and leaves to shield me from the on slaughter of rain as I watch him through the window instructing his pupils about dinosaurs and the evolution of their planet. A topic I don't honestly believe he would find fascinating had it not been for the war he had been thrown into over it as a child.

Still, fascinated or not, he instructs well. He's confident. His posture, gaze, words, all show that and I can't help but be proud of him. He's grown up so much over the past few years, so much more then I ever would have thought he'd be able to given the circumstances and the hell he has survived.

And perhaps that's why I came back to this filthy planet, to see that he had survived. I had lost sight of him over the past few years, lost track due to my own problems and recovery thanks to Zordon's idiotic 'sacrifice'. Being fussed with dark power for so long only to have a wave of light shoved down your throat is not a pleasant experience let me just state that right here and now for the record. Not to mention Rita's of-so-loving cast off when she regained her status as the Goddess of Light. Goddess of Light my ass. Nearly as bad as when Zordon had brainwashed the boy to thinking he was the end all be all of light and goodness with those synthetic White Powers he gave him. There was no original white coin, only the six that had already been harnessed. He was the Green Ranger, the outer warrior, the one that balanced the light and the dark. Rita and Zordon ruined it though, ruined him. Made him choose one or the other and left him never complete, just like _they_ did to me. It never ends. Never changes. Every generation. Every planet. Every species. It's all the same. But not with him. And not with me. We are different. Some how, some way, we survived and continue to not only survive, but fight. The only problem is I don't honestly think either of us knows just what we're fighting for anymore.

Setting his book down and leaning against his desk, he watches as the children begin to work on their lesson, but is he really watching them? His body may give the illusion of being relaxed to the untrained eye, but to mine I can see he is in reality poised. His hands are braced behind him on the desk, his spine curved just enough to allow him the maximum range of movement if he where suddenly needed to dodge or roll out of the way of a potential attack, while his eyes… his eyes are watching me. He's clever about it, only glancing at me from his peripheral vision at carefully spaced intervals, but I still catch it and he knows the moment I do as I make certain that our gaze locks, his brown eyes meeting my black.

Mouth quirking into a small smile, I give a slight nod of acknowledgment as my voice speaks to the rain around me. "Hello Thomas."

To be continued…


	2. Through the Storm

Author's Notes - Probably on 3 parts total. Don't know if I like this part or not. The next one is better...I think.

Summary - Tommy. Zedd. Rain. Musings.…yep that's pretty much all there is to it.

-o-

Through the Storm

Tommy

-o-

He's been watching me for over an hour now. Standing under that tree, the rain coming down around him, but his gaze never wavering from me. At first I tried to ignore it, tried to convince myself he was no threat, that if he was he would have attacked by now, would have been more careful about being spotted, would have done something to hide the fact that he is clearly not human if his eyes and the power coursing through him are any indication.

It proved to be no use though, the longer he remained the more agitated I became until I made the mistake of allowing him to catch my eye. Eyes penetrating me, his mouth quirks into a slight smile, but surprisingly not one of malice, but rather pleasure it seems as he holds my gaze and ever so slowly states my name in greeting.

Even if it is impossible to hear through the window and storm raging outside, I am positive that it is my name on his lips, knowledge that sends an unpleasant shiver down my spine. Who is this man? What is he? And how does he know me when I can't place him?

So lost am I in these troubling thoughts that I nearly miss the fact that the bell has rung signaling not only the end of my last class but of the day itself. Watching as my students gather their books and prepare to make their way through the storm to the safety of their homes, I know perfectly well that I will not be joining them. Not until I've gone to face my observer and determined just what he is after.

"What's wrong?" The concerned voice coming from the leader of my Rangers, I look at the three worried faces which remain, each having felt my discomfort during the class whether it be through our joined powers or simply through their insightful observation.

"Nothing." The word coming in a calm and dismissive tone, one I use when I wish to keep them safe by forcing them to be at arms length, I begin to gather my own books and notes, stowing them in my shoulder bag without much concern.

"It didn't seem like nothing in class. You don't seem…yourself." Kira now, my own female version of myself at seventeen. Bright, angsty, and always more concerned for others than herself. If I live long enough I sometimes hope that I'll have a daughter just like her.

"It's just the weather," Giving her a reassuring look I hoist my bag onto my shoulder. "You three need to get home before it gets worse. No training today."

All exchanging one more look, now torn between still present concern and the prospect of being let out of running laps and sparing for the afternoon, in the end the offer is just too tempting for the children to pass up.

"All right, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then… you're sure nothing's wrong?"

Smiling at Conner's concern, I give a nod, just truly wanting them away from here and safe. "I'm sure, unless of course you really want to train today, I suppose we could always do so in the rain. After all it is good to be able to battle in all kinds of different conditions."

"No, no, that's okay." Grabbing Conner and Kira, Ethan shakes his head. "We're good, really."

"If you're sure."

"We are." Conner agrees with a nod of his own. "We'll see you tomorrow. Night Dr. O." Waving as he leads Kira and Ethan from the room, each casting one more glance back at me, Conner takes them away hopefully to the safety of their homes or Hayley's Café. Either one is fine so long as it's away from here and _him_.

To be continued……..


	3. Embracing the Storm

Author's Notes – Still hate the new account layout.

Summary - Tommy. Zedd. Rain. Musings.…yep that's pretty much all there is to it.

-o-

Embracing the Storm

Zedd

-o-

Waiting for him to come and face me as I know he will, I watch as the children leave the building and grounds. Some hurrying through the storm to their cars, others darting between trees, most hiding under coats and umbrellas, but all doing their best to avoid the natural chaos around them. All cowering, all recoiling, all trying to elude the storm, all that is except him.

Watching as the man steps outside, eyes focused souly on me, Mother Nature's fury doing nothing to faze him, I stay where I am waiting patiently as he crosses the grounds separating us. Shielded by nothing but his own clothing, his spiked locks mating due to the water and his glass now safely tucked away, he moves slowly but steadily to me, the power coursing through him and even despite our still present distance sparking against my own.

Stopping no more then a foot or two away he studies me closely before finally speaking. "Why are you here?"

Smiling slightly at his question, not truly surprised it's not one of concern over who I am, or what I want, most likely because who I am makes no matter to him, nor does wants, it's information about my mission he's after, assuming I have one that is.

"Same reason as you. I can't stop."

Raising a brow in surprise, but otherwise giving no indication that I've taken him off guard, he is fast to recover. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"You never were. It's been a long time Thomas, too long."

Brain locking onto who I am now, as he places the use of the true version of his name with the feel of my power, he gives a soft snort, though doesn't back down. "Zedd."

Bowing slightly in greeting, I mimic his calm demeanor. "Thomas."

"Why now?"

Taking the question at face value, I answer with a shrug. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"You know why." And he does too, he carries the same demons unresolved problems that I do, the kind that can only be held back of dealt with when able to face them with another like yourself.

"It's not a good time Zedd." Relaxing a bit, but still wisely on guard for any false moves, he really has become quite intelligent in his later years.

"It never is. Not for people like us."

"People like us." Mouth quirking into a half smirk, he looks at me curiously once more. "And just what sort of people are we?"

"You're not a child anymore Thomas, you learned the answer to that a long time ago." When he doesn't respond or give any indication that he agrees or not, I lean forward enough so that my breath is against his ear. "The ones that are lost."

Staying where he is, his response is just as quiet, but no less stern. "I'm not lost."

"You are, you always have been. We both have. But we don't have to be." Breathing him in, that combination of power and pain that makes my head swim, I move to press a kiss to his lips only to have him place a strong hand on my chest, pushing me back slowly but firmly.

"No."

"Why?" My voice betraying me ever so slightly, I mentally curse myself as I can see he is attuned enough to notice.

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

Barking out a laugh at his comment, I shake my head as a very unpleasant feeling wells up in my chest. "Says who?"

"I can't give you what you need now Zedd. Maybe if you'd said something sooner, before it got to this point. Before I got to this point." Turning to leave, he pauses before heaving a soft sigh and looking back at me. "You say I'm lost, I'm not lost, I've just got no desire to be found anymore. I'm sorry. Good bye Zedd."

Watching him leave, my vision blurry from water that I know isn't from the storm, I wait until he's out of site before moving away myself. He's grown up, and unfortunately now that he's become the man I want, I'm not the one he needs.

The End


End file.
